This protocol describes a study designed to evaluate the failure rate, safety, cost effectiveness, and feasibility of initial 24 hour observation, treatment and education followed by outpatient monitoring in the management of deep venous thrombosis with subcutaneous heparin and oral coumadin. An initial ultrasound will provide baseline data with a followup ultrasound at six weeks to evaluate outcome. Control will be subjects eligible for study who decline to participate.